The Struggle
by x345
Summary: Shadow accidently swallows a chaos emerald and is stuck on the toilet. Will any one come to his rescue? Rated T for some language, thanks to Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**This is my second fanfic. I meant to put this in my first one:**

**All sonic characters are owned by Sega.**

**Thoughts are in**_** italic**_** and 3****rd**** person is regular. Reviews would be nice.**

**Enjoy **

"HAAH…(grunt)…rrrr…haah."

30 minutes and still nothing. Rouge was starting to get annoyed. She wanted Shadow to hurry up and "discard" the emerald, so she could take it. No matter how bad it smelled, she would get her hands on that emerald.

"HAA-aah, OUCH"

_Rouge POV:_

_I tried everything from ginger tea to laxatives and nothings worked. I even tried playing Push It on all the stereos as a way of encouragement, but he thought I was mocking him._

Rouge smiles to herself.

_Okay maybe I was._

Shadow sniffles in the bathroom.

Rouge tries not to feel bad for him. She knows he's hurting but she can't let that stop her from getting the emerald.

"Rouge," Shadow groans.

"Yeah"

"Could you…could you get…"

"The baby wipes?" Rouge finishes.

"(big sigh) Yes," Shadow says ashamed.

Rouge gets up from her sitting position near the door and leaves.

_Shadows POV:_

_As soon as Rouge leaves to get the wipes I cry._

_What the Hell is wrong with me. I'm the Ultimate Life Form and I can't even take a sh-"_

"_AAAH," my stomach clenches._

_Why did I agree to go with Rouge in the first place? I've held emeralds in my hands and I never realized how big they were. Or how hard or… painful._

"_(grunt)…rrrr"_

_I hate this, I hate feeling so weak. Rouge put that damn laxative in my food. That's the reason I've been on the toilet so long. I saw blood a few times, while on was on the toilet._

_I hear Rouge coming back with the wipes. I guess I'm lucky to have her. When Omega found out about my current "situation" he told me he "wants nothing to do with organic bodily functions." He thinks they're disgusting. When I asked him a second time he called me a "meatbag," his favorite insult…for people who are not his friends._

_Rouge opens the door and holds out the baby wipes. I take them and she closes the door. I can't use toilet paper any more. At first it just hurt a little, now it stings like when you clean a bad wound with alcohol. I take out a baby wipe…baby. I am no baby. I am The Ultimate Life  
Form. I need no baby wipes._

_I reach for the toilet paper then remember the painful sting…_

_I use the baby wipes._

_Rouge POV:_

_I've been sitting by the door incase Shadow needed something – I mean in case he finally pooped out the emerald and I wasn't there. I don't feel guilty. I mean, if I hadn't dropped the chaos emerald when shadow was shouting CHAOS CONTROL, he wouldn't be in pain right now…_

_Flashback:_

Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, and Eggman are in Eggmans base. Rouge's orders were to just get info on Eggman but when she found out he had a chaos emerald she asked Shadow to tag along. But Sonic showed up and Eggman just couldn't resist fighting him. But then Sonic decides he'd rather fight Shadow. So Eggman gets upset because he's being ignored, so he doesn't even notice the emerald get knocked away from him. Rouge flies to the high platform where the emerald landed during Eggmans fight with Sonic. But when Sonic zooms past, Rouge thinks Sonic is trying to steal it so she dives for it. She knocks it off the platform instead and it lands in Shadows mouth just as he's about to scream chaos control.

_Unlucky for him, I will still get the emerald when he's…done with it._

_This is all Sonic's fault. If he hadn't come running past me this wouldn't be happening. He probably didn't even know the emerald was there but still._

_Shadows POV:_

_This is all Sonics fault. He just had to intrude into Eggmans base at that particular time and start a fight._

_And Rouge, she made me go with her. GUN gave her orders to go on her own, but she had to disobey and make me come along. If she hadn't made me go with her to get this damn emerald, I wouldn't be in the here…on the toilet…with this damn emerald._

_She better not tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation. People would make faces at me after I pass them (but not to my face, no one here is that stupid). They'd make the kind of faces people make when they're having a bad time on the toilet. The face I'm probably making now._

"_HAAA-aaaaaah…(breathes heavily)"_

_I can't keep doing this, I need…help. I cant ask anyone for help who would help me with this?_

_Sonic would._

_I feel the blood rush out of my face. I cant go to Faker for help. Sure he'll help me, he helps everybody, but he wouldn't let me live it down. Where did that insane thought come from?_

_My stomach clenches again._

"_Oouuugghhhhhh." I don't think I can take this any more…_

_Rouge POV:_

_This is taking too long, I'll have to take him to a doctor or something. Let them just cut it out. But what doctor could I get that would know how to treat the Ultimate Life Form (she thinks this last part mockingly)._

Rouge rolls her eyes, then drops her head and tries to think. A minute later a light bulb turns on, on top of her head.

She lifts her head up and smiles to herself.

_I don't need a doctor, I'll just ask Sonic for help. He helps everyone. It's his fault anyway he'll just be paying his due._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Struggle**

**Chapter 2**

**Authors note: Sonic the hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

"Sittin on the toilet, sittin on the toilet, sittin on the toilet…"

There's silence.

"Say it Shadow!" Rouge shouts from the other side of the door.

Shadow flushes the toilet.

"You're suppose to say it _**and**_ do it!" Rouge sighs.

Shadow walks out of the bathroom with a pissed of look on his face, directed at Rouge.

"How was your bowel movement?"

No response. Shadow just looks at her.

"Not too well I'm guessing."

Shadow bumps past her to leave.

"Hey watch- … Oh my god!" Rouge suddenly starts laughing out of control.

Shadow turns around curious, but see's nothing funny.

"What?!" Shadow asks upset because he doesn't know what's funny.

Rouge is laughing so hard she looks like she's having a seizure, standing up.

Omega comes up behind Shadow and tells him why he thinks Rouge is laughing…

Shadows POV

Shadow is walking around Green Hill Zone trying to figure out what to do.

'Should I go to Sonic for help? A doctor? Wait it out?'

He's wearing pants because there was so much, "activity", going on near his rear end that it started to chafe and now the fur is gone. Omega had to tell him because Rouge was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. And when she did caught her breath she decided to insult him instead of telling him what was funny.

"_It's like there's white sprinkles all over your chocolate frosting." Then, "You're so cheeky!" After that, "Your skin would be just as tan as mine. If you didn't have a rash."_

"_I agree," Omega had said._

_Shadow just gritted his teeth. The last time he had insulted Rouge she had threated not to help him anymore. But that didn't stop him from stealing Omegas batteries._

"AAAAAooow," pain ejects Shadow out of his flashback. He sinks to his knees and holds his stomach, and his backside.

"rrrrrrrr," Shadow breaths heavily and lays on the ground.

"Hey! Are you alright!" a feminine voice says.

Shadow opens his eyes and moves his hand away from his backside. A pink hedgehog in a red dress is standing at the edge of her property. She has a pretty big front lawn with a pink rose garden and pink grass, in front of a pink house.

"Come over here and let me look at you. I'm a nurse so it's okay."

Shadow thinks about this for a moment. There's no one else around. He tries to get up but it hurts too much.

'Oh God I'm ganna need a bathroom soon.' He thinks about telling the pink hedgehog that _**she**_ should come to _**him**_ because he's in too much pain, but he doesn't want to seem weak.

"I can't come to you. If you want my help you'll have to come to me," she says.

"Why," Shadow asks in a small, pained voice, looking at the pink hedgehog.

"Because of this," she shows him her ankle. There's a device wrapped around it. An ankle monitor. "It's an ankle monitor."

"Oh really," Shadow says still in pain, "I thought it was a pretty ankle bracelet."

The hedgehog's face changes color to match her red dress. "Fine smart alick I won't help you!" She starts to walk away.

"Wait," Shadow says still on the ground. "I'm…i'm…"

'Damn this is hard,' he thinks.

"I didn't meant to say… to say that to you." He looks around to make sure no one is watching him try to apologize.

The now pink hedgehog turns around. "You mean you're sorry?"

'I cant say that word,' he thinks.

"Yeah," he says instead, hoping that's enough to satisfy her.

"So say it."

'Damn.' He thinks defeated.

Shadow looks around again and says, "Sorry" so fast the pink hedgehog almost doesn't hear it.

"Grab this," the pink hedgehog is back at the edge of her property and now she is holding out a hammer with a long red handle for him to grab. Shadow does and the girl pulls him onto the lawn, picks him up and carries him into her house in one quick, fluid motion. It's so fast Shadow doesn't even remember being moved.

"Damn. You got me in here quick." The girl closes the door with her foot. "You could be a professional kidnapper."

"I am," the pink hedgehog girl says, dead serious.

Shadow sweat drops.

"So what's wrong? Stomach ache? Food poisoning? What?" She asks laying him on the couch.

"Yeah. Stomach ache." Shadow lies. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Can you get there on your own?"

Shadow tries to get up, but the pain forces him back down. The pink hedgehog picks him up and walks him into her bathroom, which, like the rest of her house, is chocking on pink paint.

"Here you go," she says.

Shadow sees a picture on the bathroom wall of a blue hedgehog. Sonic.

"Why do you have a picture of Sonic in your bathroom?" He says to the pink hedgehog. He suddenly remembers who this girl is. "You're Amy Rose right? That explains a lot."

"What's that suppose to mean?" The hedgehog yells throwing him towards the toilet. Shadow nearly falls into it, he grabs the sink just in time, but his back and head hit the tank of the toilet.

Amy is red with anger again, so Shadow answers the question.

He clears his throat and interlocks his fingers. "Amy," he says in a very professional and calm manner ,"my earlier statement was just an observation of this particular room in your house. It's strange to have a photograph of someone in this particular room, and not in another location of the house, yes?"

Amy's so thrown off by the question that she stops being angry. "Just shut up and use the bathroom," she says slamming the door behind her.

Shadow tries to get up so he can pull down his pants, but his stomach and backside still hurt when he moves. So he leans on the back of the toilet and pushes his hips up so he can pull his pants down.

Shadow doesn't know what Amy will think of him when she hears him pushing and grunting and struggling.

"Hey!" Shadow loudly calls Amy back.

Footsteps are heard on the other side of the door, "What?"

"Why do you have an ankle monitor?"

"You couldn't wait until you were out of the bathroom to ask me that?"

"I might be here for a while."

Amy giggles, "do you have aggressive diarrhea or something?"

"No," 'Just the opposite,' Shadow wants to say.

"Well," Amy starts, "Sonic was suppose to meet me on a date, but he -"

"What does this have to do with the ankle monitor?" Shadow interrupts.

"I'm getting to that," Amy snaps, "and I thought you were ganna be here a while."

Shadow shuts up and listens.

"Anyway," Amy says sliding down to the floor with her back to the bathroom door. "I was upset because Sonic stood me up so I searched for him, and when I found him I brought him to my house so we could have our date –"

"You mean you kidnapped him," Shadow corrected.

Amy bangs on the door hard enough to scare Shadow nearly off the toilet seat. But yet again the sink saves him.

"Any way…" Amy continues to describe her "date" which Shadow is sure was torture to the blue hedgehog. That thought alone makes the otherwise boring story worth listening to. Shadow smiles the whole time.

"…So Sonic filed a restraining order and said I 'kidnapped him'," Amy exaggerates the word "kidnapped", "And I was suppose to stay 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 meters away from him, but I just couldn't. So I was suppose to go to jail, but I had a good lawyer so instead im just on house arrest."

"I could use a lawyer that good. How long are you on house arrest?"

"2 more months."

"And you won't be off your property at all?" Shadow wanted to make sure Amy would have no one to tell about his current 'condition'.

"_**No**_. But I can still make calls and tweet and stuff."

'Damn.'

"And you're here now to keep me company."

"Ooorrr," Shadow says, " I could get Sonic to come here and when you two go _**back**_ to court _**again**_ no one can say you initiated the meeting because he came to you."

"Really?!" Amy squeaks excitedly, waving her hands.

"Of course. But you'll have to do something for me."

"Anything," Amy says dreamily, already thinking of what she'll do when Sonic gets here.

"Tell no one what happens here."

Shadow attempted, really, really tried to go poop in Amy's bathroom. But nothing at all came out. Amy practically ignored him because she was too busy thinking about Sonic and what a "good" time they would have together. So Shadow could grunt and scream in pain without worrying about embarrassing himself, too much.

"You'll bring back Sonic right," Amy asked for the 1000th time, while Shadow limped out of her house. His butt and legs were numb, and the emerald had moved closer to the "exit" but now that it was there it was excruciatingly painful. The space it was in was in seemed way too small for this emerald that seemed to just get bigger and bigger.

"Yeah…," Shadow said exhausted and in pain.


End file.
